Falling Snow
by GingerLin
Summary: The snow remindes her of him in more ways then one. GaaraSakura


Ok I had to write this fan fic because it so perfect right now to. For this to have the best meaning listen to even angels fall, you will understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked out of the window, it was snowing again. He reminded her of winter. Not the part where kids run through the streets smiles on their faces, not the beauty of the pure white snow. He reminded her of the cold part.

Like the harsh cold wind that pulls at your coat and breaks upon your window at night. The dead plants that the ice mocks, dressing it in glistening drapes of ice. But sometimes, the times he lets down, his wall he's different.

She remembered one night when she first compared him to winter. It had been beautiful, it was one of the memories she hung onto.

Flashback

'Where are we going?' Sakura asked, trying to understand why they were out at night while it was snowing. 'You will see just be patient.' Gaara said while pulling her along behind him.

_After walking a couple of blocks they came to a park. Slowing down to an almost snail like pace they walked around the park just holding onto each other. 'Its beautiful, don't you think?' Sakura inquired, not really caring if he answered. 'Yes it is.' Pulling her over off the path they stood under a lamp._

_Sakura looked up smiling at the big white flacks falling form the sky. When she looked at Gaara she say he was doing the same. 'Its to beautiful of a night to spend it inside.' Looking down at her he smiled and kissed her gentle._

He's just like the snow, _she thought,_ cold but beautiful.

End Flashback

Sighing she watched one big flack make its way down to earth. It was just like that night big flacks of snow little wind and the sun was almost down now. Then she remembered the other night it had snowed like this. It had been very different that night and her second time comparing him to winter.

She almost couldn't remember that night because it was so traumatizing. He had gotten home from work and was very angry because some jackass there was messing everything he was working on up.

She had been in a very bad mode as well so when he can storming in demanding something hot to eat because he had a bad day all she could think was oh no he didn't. 'I'm not your fucking slave make it yourself' she had said. After that all she can recall was him glaring the feeling cold callused hands on her neck.

She had compared him to the deathly part of winter after that. But she had forgiven him somewhat by staying in the house as him afterwards. For the longest time he wouldn't even look at her in the eye or share their bed.

That had only been two months ago but he had just stared to look her in the eye and come into their room while she was in there. _Maybe if I ask he will come to bed tonight._ Sighing again she smiled at another thought.

After he had hurt her he had done nice things for her. Sakura woke to find a plate of pancakes one morning beside her bed. Another time she found he had gone shopping for her while she was in the shower. He did little things that she would normally do, and even though they were small she loved the thought he put into them.

She had forgiven him a couple of weeks ago but he just wouldn't forgive himself. He tried to explain it to her a couple days back. 'I promised to protect you and I promised you I would never hurt you. But I did.'

Hearing the front door open and close she knew he was home and her plan was about to fall into place. 'Hey Gaara leave your coat on we're going out,' she said walking to the front hall and grabbing her coat and boots. After putting on both she pulled him back out the door.

Looking over at him she saw the white flacks fall into his red hair slowly start to melt. Taking his hand in hers she started running down the street. Looking back at his shocked face she giggled as they raced away into the night.

By now the streetlights had come on and most were inside their houses and would soon be off to bed. _I hope he doesn't realize where we're going._ Smiling back at him she kept her pace steady.

Skidding in the snow Sakura came to a stop. She looked over at Gaara and saw him looking around in disbelief. It was the same spot they had been the night they got sick from staying out in the cold to long.

Walking off the path and to the lamp that stood there like a guard. Towing Gaara along they were soon standing underneath the lamp watching the snow fall. Sakura watched the snowfall and Gaara watched Sakura watching the snow.

Looking at him Sakura smiled 'do you remember the night we stood here just like this?' 'How could I forget it,' he replied simply. This time it was her that kissed him 'I love you Gaara.' 'I… I love you too Sakura,' he said looking her in the eye and smiling down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. His hands warped around her waist as her's warped around his neck. Pulling back he said ' maybe we should go back before we get sick again.' She knew he meant more then what he said but she nodded, it had been a while since they had made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tada, isn't it sweet? Please review, and thanks for reading.


End file.
